


Time

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is feeling disappointed in himself. Kurt cannot have that. Mentions of body issues. It would probably be best if you didn't read this if you have problems with that. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 20:Time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed work, so please notify me of any mistakes I've made! Thank you in advance. Also, this is probable quite inaccurate, but running isn't something I ever want to be familiar with, so I don't really care.

"Come on, Blaine, you can do it!" encouraged Kurt, his gaze shifting from his husband's approaching figure to the stopwatch in his hands.

Blaine only grunted and pushed himself more, seeing Kurt making him more motivated.

Once he run past Kurt, he stopped, bending over with his hands on his knees and gasping for breath. He felt his husband's comforting touch on his back. Kurt leaned in and whispered praises in his ear

"You did so good, honey, you nearly made it." he said.

"Nearly?" Blaine asked, standing straight and gratefully accepting the towel and bottle of water Kurt handed him.

"Just by seven seconds." Kurt said, clearly proud. Blaine didn't feel the same.

"Dammit! I'm never gonna manage to do this!" he frustratedly exclaimed.

"No, honey, don't think like that. You've made incredible progress, even if you can't see it, and I'm absolutely sure that you'll be able to do this. Give yourself some credit, Blaine."

"But still, Kurt. It's been over a month. I should be able to run a mile in 8 minutes after one month. I'm in my early twenties for god's sake! What will happen when I'm older?" he said and frowned.

"But you did do it, Blaine. Seriously, instead of 8 minutes, it was 8 minutes and seven seconds. That's practically your goal." Kurt insisted.

"Practically being the key word here."

"Blaine." Kurt's tone was sharp, disrupting Blaine's train of thought, and causing him to look up, slightly startled. "Don't do this. Can't you see how far you've come? Don't throw your progress away by self-sabotaging yourself. You'll make it, I'm sure of it."

Blaine wasn't convinced and didn't look it, but nodded silently and followed Kurt home.

They've been doing this for almost one and a half months now. Blaine wanted to whip his body into submission and asked Kurt to help him. Every opportunity they got, they would walk to Central Park, and Kurt would start the timer, prompting Blaine to start running.

He would do laps around the park and circle back to Kurt. He's been trying to run a mile in eight minutes since they started. His initial time was about ten and a half minutes, since, despite being in NYADA, he was quite out of shape. So, he'd set a goal, to make the mile in eight minutes. It has been one and a half months, yet he still hasn't made it.

It was very disappointing, and it was also very hard not to feel like he failed.

They usually talked on the way back, but today they both remained completely silent, and Blaine, who was too preoccupied with his thoughts, didn't even notice.

When they got back to their apartment, Blaine wordlessly hopped into the shower to wash the grime off him.

He takes his time, as he always does, shampooing and conditioning his hair, as well as shaving. When he comes out though, the sight that greets him makes his eyes widen and his stomach flutter.

While he was in the shower, Kurt had brought out a bunch of small candles and had placed them all over the living room, both on furniture, and some on the floor. He also noticed that there were two bowls on their living room table. As he came closer, he could see that one was filled with an array of different fruit, all cut up in small pieces, and the other was... he barely held in a moan.

It was filled with melted chocolate. God, he has been on this diet for so long, and he didn't really indulge in sweets during cheat days either, so he... he actually kind of missed chocolate. _How pathetic is that?_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Kurt's voice filled the room, though he didn't startle Blaine.

"I see you've already noticed what's for dinner tonight." he said.

"Kurt, no. It has way too many calories. And how did you manage to do this in such little time? And where did you even find this much chocolate?"

"Well, the fruit was already in the fridge, since we both take some with us everyday as snacks, and the chocolate... well, I asked our neighbours. They have, like, a whole stash of it." Kurt answered.

"Still, Kurt. You know I can't." Blaine protested feebly, the sight and smell of the chocolate and the various fruit getting to him.

"Blaine, you deserve this! You've been so good with your diet, and you refuse to have cheat days! And you've been running so frequently and pushing yourself more and more, and while that's good, you have to be careful not to over exert yourself, honey. I just-I just thought that I'd give you something in return for all your hard work. And that you'd give yourself a break and have some dessert with me.

"Look, if it genuinely makes you uncomfortable and you really don't want to eat any of this, then we can just forget about it. But I just thought I'd do this, since it's Friday and we don't have to get up early tomorrow morning, and I--"

Blaine cut him off by sealing their lips together, for a rather passionate kiss.

"Thank you. It's lovely." Blaine said once he'd broken the kiss. "So, what do you have in store for us this fine evening?" inquired Blaine, going over and sitting on the couch. Kurt followed suit and sat next to him, their bodies touching.

"Well, I thought that we could eat, maybe watch a movie or something, and then I thought we'd take the remaining chocolate with us and go to bed so I can lick it off of various parts of your body." Kurt said casually, as if talking about the weather.

"Really?" Blaine asked, his voice strained.

"Really." Kurt confirmed, a smirk on his face.

They both met in the middle for a searing kiss, the fruit and movie Kurt had mentioned all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135576020230/time for anyone interested.


End file.
